Magic and Monster
by HunterFo7DM
Summary: You vish to speak vit da Pharaoh 'By the spirits of the River Nile, I combine Magic and Monster to vanquish my enemy in our battle this day' [A HPYGO crossover fic]
1. Prologue

**Magic and Monster**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh

**Author Note:** My attempt at HP/YGO crossover not an original concept. This takes place after 5th year in HP and after the ceremonial battle in YGO and I've taken some liberties by bringing Shadi and Isis along with Yami as he leaves after the ceremonial battle. The Potterverse and the Ancient Egypt of YGO are in different dimensions in this fic.

Prologue

"You vish to speak vit da Pharaoh?" asked the man in his awkward accent.

Albus Dumbledore was cautious facing this turbaned man who stood in front of the entrance of the grand structure before them. He, Moody, Kingsley, Lupin and Snape had gone to great lengths to reach this strange destination which they would not have ventured to if the times had not been so desperate, the army of Death Eaters along with their leader had been using a very mysterious branch of magic they had never seen before and these reports of the dark magic causing great devastation among the magic and muggle world were becoming more frequent as the enemy seemed to continually grow stronger. Albus of course did want to see the Pharaoh though the fact this man knew without the Headmaster saying so himself did not surprise him. Why else would anyone come here?

'_Dees strangers have struggled to reach dis sacred place,'_ the man blocking the entrance thought to himself, _'dey would not have come so far if dey did not greatly desire someding, I should be vary of such characders. Da magic I sense in dem is not familiar to me, dough it is not sinister nor is it too overvelming. Neverdaless perhaps I should enter into dare minds and judge dem for myself._

The man began to lift his golden item from around his neck which caused some of the strangers some alarm. Then the deep voice of the Pharaoh rang in his mind:

'_That will not be necessary my friend you do not have anything to fear from these visitors let them pass and I will find the nature of their business._

Slowly he let his arm carrying his ankh shaped item fall to his side.

"You may pass strangers," he said stepping aside to allow them in, "da Pharaoh expects you, you may find him vaiting for you in da front hall."

_So the Pharaoh expected them now. _Dumbledore thought to himself.

Dumbledore and his companions were now sensing strange magic the deeper they walked into the palace as it seemed to be and the old Headmaster suspected it had something to do with the fact they were closer to the Pharaoh.

As the party finally reached the front hall they saw two figures. One was a slender tanned woman of average height with long jet black hair and wore a long white gown. The other was a man shorter than the woman but did not appear too short as his tri-colored hair added to his height and wore only a small white cloak over his shoulders and a white garment covering his lower body leaving his chest bared.

The man turned to his visitors and gestured for them to enter. Albus led the way and as they approached they noticed a golden pyramid shaped object hanging around the man's neck. However this was not what the strangers were most aware of this figure seemed to send out a wave of strength that may have been dark but held no malice.

Albus spoke first, "You must be the Pharaoh" gesturing to the man.

He nodded and turned to the woman, "You can wait outside."

She nodded and bowed very lightly to the visitors before leaving the men alone in the hall.

"I believe you are Albus Dumbledore?" he said to the Headmaster, and with a smile added, "and you met my Priest Shadi at the entrance."

Dumbledore's companions felt a little intimidated by the Pharaoh. However, Albus didn't want to waste too much time, he was here for a reason.

"You know my name and of our arrival." It was not a question.

"My Priest Isis who you just saw with me has the gift of foresight, she also knew you were no danger to allow entrance." The Pharaoh informed them.

At that moment the Priest Shadi walked in and stopped beside the Pharaoh.

The Pharaoh continued wary of Shadi's appearance beside him, "Though foresight is not necessary to assume you are here on serious circumstances."

"Perhaps first an introduction: Moody, Lupin, Snape, Kingsley and you mat call me   
Albus if you wish. We are from another dimension as you might say, which is on the edge of an impending war. We came to ask for aid as an enemy of ours the Dark Lord who calls himself Lord Voldemort has been practicing a form of dark magic that we are not familiar with. However from what very little I know of this form of magic it has led me here and I believe you would have more knowledge of what dangers may be at hand."

The Pharaoh began to pace.

"Yes … the dark magic you have been witnessing is a result of the Shadow Games an ancient and very powerful form of magic in this land. I have been sensing Shadow Magic from your world being abused by a dark force. How this could have possibly happened I'll never know." Pharaoh turned to his guests. "The magic of the Shadow Games are being used for the intent of wreaking destruction in your dimension. This Voldemort you speak of I believe is probably responsible for the unrest I sense in the Shadow Realm. As underdeveloped as his abilities in Shadow Magic might be if the Shadow Games are released into your world it could only lead to destruction beyond belief. If he is allowed to control the Shadow Games, more than just your dimension may be at risk."

Dumbledore took a moment as he and his fellow members of the Order – who were having difficulty maintaining their patience – tried to digest this information of what dangers awaited when they returned to the war against the Death Eaters.

"What can you tell us about these Shadow Games and why do they create so much danger?" Dumbledore asked after a moment of silence.

"All you need to know now is that if the magic of the Shadow Realm is let loose in your world or any world for that matter they will not be able to be controlled and chaos will threaten to wreak havoc in all dimensions. Although I can easily contain the Shadow Realm in this very dimension if the powers of the Shadow Games were allowed to be left uncontained in every dimension not even I could stop it."

"What can be done to prevent this Pharaoh?" Dumbledore asked.

"Unfortunately I am unable to interfere in the turmoil you are about to face. You must challenge the power of Voldemort and the impending Shadow Games, alone…"

"You would let us fight these Shadow Games on our own?" questioned Snape instantly, his patience coming to an end, "after all you've said about how so much could be at risk if Voldemort overpowers us with these Shadow Powers, you're just willing to stand aside and let the Dark Lord put so many worlds at risk?"

"You should not even be here Outsiders!" challenged Shadi stepping forward to defend the Pharaoh, "you should be grateful for da guidance da Pharaoh has given you, ver it not for him you vould have blindly challenged dis Dark Lord and your soul vould have been lost to da Shadows!" Priest Shadi did not take too kindly on those who disrespected the Pharaoh and Severus Snape was growing impatient on whether coming all the way to this dimension had been worth the effort. Both Dumbledore and the Pharaoh cautioned their respective followers to compose themselves.

"If your friend had allowed me to explain before interrupting me," Pharaoh continued with a small smile, "is that although I hold vast power in this world it would work against me should I try to pass into your world and attempt to stop the Shadow Games, my efforts would be fruitless. All the powers I possess in this dimension are all but useless if I journey into your dimension. I assume you have also suffered the effects from traveling through to this world.

They all nodded. Dumbledore being the strongest amongst the five had grown quite fatigued as soon as they had entered, though he was the most determined despite his age to persevere and find the answers he needed.

"However I can help you find the power that you need to overcome your foe." Pharaoh continued. "as you would be the main figures to be fighting in this war perhaps you could learn to wield the powers of the Shadows to some extent, I could enter into your world and help guide you in using Shadow Magic to challenge the Dark Lord Voldemort," he offered.

"It would be possible for us to use your Shadow Magic?" Remus speaking for the first time, astonished. From what little of the dark magic that he had witnessed the Death Eaters use it seemed hard to comprehend that they would be forced to use magical abilities similar to them. After seeing the pain and suffering created by Voldemort and his Death Eater through this form of magic he did not think about the possibility of using these same powers to stop them.

"It would not be impossible for the enemy of Voldemort to be able to utilize the power of the Shadow Games if they can." Pharaoh informed them. "Of course practicing Shadow Magic is no simple task especially for those not from this dimension and you would only be able to learn the most basic of Shadow Powers, though I believe that the knowledge and abilities you wield in your own form of magic can be exercised to help you in dueling in a Shadow Game."

Shadi realized where Pharaoh was going with this plan of his.

"Pharaoh you plan on leaving dis dimension to help dees people, surely you know da dangers involved vit going to anoder vorld." an alarmed Shadi warned the Pharaoh.

"I am well aware my friend of what effect this will have on me due to the great extent of my Shadow Powers, I will not be using my Shadow Magic too often since my duty to them is to teach them to confront the dangers of the Shadow Games. As for our people in this world I think this is one of those times we have spoken of where I must trust you with the command of our people. Don't worry I will not be gone too long and I am confident my place can be filled until I return."

Priest Shadi nodded understanding the Pharaoh.

"Do you have an idea of how I will adapt into your world?" the Pharaoh asked Dumbledore.

"Actually I believe it will not be such a problem, I'd imagine you would be able to pass off as a wizard in our dimension and be able to understand our form of magic easily. You could join in our cause – The Order of the Phoenix in the movement against Voldemort and his army of Death Eaters, the Order could help you in any way they can. There is also a way you could work close to us, you see I am the Headmaster of a magic school and you could stand as a professor, a teacher for the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts."

As the Pharaoh considered the idea Snape thought to himself: _Yet another year I will not be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts!_

"It sounds like an adequate cover. We should act quickly give me till tomorrow and I will be prepared to journey into your world, if you and your companions wish to wait for me so you can rest you may stay in the palace." the Pharaoh agreed to the plan.

As the Pharaoh began to leave the room Dumbledore stopped him.

"Wait! I would like to ask something else of you." Dumbledore startled the Pharaoh.

"What is it?" he asked turning to the old wizard.

"I believe a friend of mine may have fallen into the Shadow Realm from my world." Dumbledore stated grimly.

For the first time the Pharaoh was speechless.

"What fate must he face after falling into the Shadows?" Dumbledore went on.

The Pharaoh tried to clear his mind of the shock from what the old wizard had told him. If someone from their magical world could enter the Shadow Realm maybe there was a fine link between the Shadow Realm and this other magical world. After he regained his composure the Pharaoh considered the fate of the friend of his ally.

"How and when did he fall into the Shadow Realm?" Pharaoh urged.

"He fell through a veil… maybe less than a month ago." There was despair in the Headmaster's voice.

"We must hurry then – it may lead to something that could mean a great deal in your war. Follow me."

As the Pharaoh took off the five wizards and Priest Shadi followed. As Dumbledore struggled to keep up with the Pharaoh he asked him a question.

"I must ask you, what you should be known as when we enter my dimension we most certainly need a name to give you."

The Pharaoh did not stop as he rushed forward, but turned to the Headmaster and said:

"I can be known under the name: Yuugi Motou.


	2. Dark Revelations

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh! they belong to JK Rowling and Kazuki Takahashi respectively and y'all get it.

**Author Note:** My attempt at HP/YGO crossover not the most original concept. This takes place after 5th year in HP and after the ceremonial battle in YGO and I've taken some liberties by bringing Shadi and Isis along with Atem as he departs after the ceremonial battle and of course with HBP some concepts will be jank. The Potterverse and the Ancient Egypt of Yu-Gi-Oh are in different dimensions in this fic. Also the names of the chapters are not my inventions, the prologue was 'Dark Beginnings' so of course this is 'Dark Revelations' no surprises eh. I'm quite surprised to be posting this chapter after so long, since I'm on vacation overseas but because all the cane toads I saw on the roads reminded me of Umbridge there really is no escape. Also I'm quite aware of the release of HBP and have read it. However this is of course crossover and canon will hardly be a problem and with the words of the Myth Buster Adam Savage **_"I reject your reality and substitute my own"_** no facts and events of HBP will have any real effect on the plot. I will most likely post another chappie and more often when I get home and depending on the amount of time I have that school permits.

Chapter 1 – Dark Revelations

Sitting by the open window of his room Harry stared into the stars absently. He had not been sleeping properly since he had returned to Privet Drive and there was nothing else to do but wait until his friends came to pick him up so he could wait out the rest of the summer at Grimmauld Place. The weeks at Privet Drive had been bearable thanks to his friends support but he had found no rest in his mind from the war against Voldemort and his Death Eaters or the events of his 5th year, namely the death of Sirius. Every waking moment the death of his godfather and the guilt he felt over his responsibility for what happened at the Department of Mysteries ate away at him.

The moment where he could do nothing but watch as Sirius fell through the veil into nothingness kept playing continuously in his mind and tortured his inside. Harry's only thought of that very sight brought him to the belief of his reckless actions that brought him straight into Voldemort's trap, were the cause of his suffering and others. If only he had forgotten about taking such risks and where it would lead him the pain of others could have been spared. What if…? All of it weighed heavily on his mind.

Each night he would wake up with his scar throbbing after dreams where he could see nothing but shadows. As hard as he tried to clear his mind before sleeping his attempts at Occlumency just weren't enough to stop the nightmares. Right now only one thing was for certain; Voldemort was getting stronger and through his nightmares that power felt so close it was almost as if he was being consumed by darkness in his sleep.

What could Harry expect in the coming weeks? The prophecy kept being stirred in his mind every time his nightmares plagued him. It was almost as if he could actually feel the war that was raging and that he himself was fighting through his dream. He just knew Voldemort was out there and unless Harry stopped him countless lives would suffer.

There were also his friends to consider especially Ron and Hermione. They had both sent him letters over the last few weeks and he missed them both dearly. At the same time he thought of the dangers they had faced together. Sending them letters was one thing but trying to explain to them the depth of the war was another. He had a good assumption of what their reactions might be towards the prophecy if he were to tell them and it wasn't the most appealing scene playing in his mind.

Memories of when they had fought alongside him at the Department of Mysteries still troubled him. Although Neville, Ginny and Luna had also been involved fighting the Death Eaters as well, Ron and Hermione had been in the most danger on that day when they risked themselves in the fight at the Ministry.

That was if it could be called a fight. He himself had his regrets for not being there when Ron had been attacked and the state of mind he had been in had worried Harry. When Harry had seen Ron again after they had regrouped after being separated after the run in with the Death Eaters, Ron's condition had shocked him to realize the risk he had placed his friends in yet again and the guilt that he felt that he had let them become separated. There was this belief in his mind that in the mess that Harry had placed his friends in, he had forgotten about their safety, leaving them behind without making sure all of them had stayed together. If he had done the responsible thing like he should have, Ron wouldn't have been hurt and Sirius might still be alive.

Of course what troubled him as well was when Hermione had been cursed by Dolohov when they had let their guard down. Seeing her fall after the curse had been delivered felt so vivid in his mind and it had been troubling him for some time since he had returned for the summer. That moment of uncertainty of whether she had survived the curse had given him such a feeling of helplessness at the fact he had been right there with her and he had not been able to stop Dolohov. He simply couldn't let go of the idea that he had failed in protecting her. Constantly he thought of how plainly easy it could be to have prevented that from happening, if he could have even disarmed Dolohov and not underestimated his enemies like a fool. So much danger could have been avoided and all the troubles might not have been – if only.

After all the years he had been facing the demon that Voldemort had become in his life, he knew that they would face each other one way or another until the battle was over. It was hard not to consider the danger he would face and the fact that his two closest friends would insist on following him… no matter what.

Right now it wasn't easy to think about anything else but the war.

The five members of the Order, the Pharaoh and his two priests were assembled in a large palace chamber decorated with wall inscription and various figures and ornaments which must have been for rituals. Standing between two torches mounted in the middle of the room the Pharaoh stood chanting a series of spells.

Priest Shadi and Isis were behind the Pharaoh, also focusing their strength into the spells the Pharaoh was casting. As the five wizards looked on magical energies were gathering from all around them to bring forth the shadows. Slowly the five wizards began to sense the conjuring of darkness around them and became wary of the light beginning to dim in the chamber. The presence of other dark entities began to grow within the walls of the chamber. Before the very eyes of Albus Dumbledore and his fellow wizards a shroud of dark mist seemed to surround them and it chilled them to the very bones of their souls. Dumbledore looked towards the Pharaoh and could sense that they were no longer in the chamber.

"What now Yuugi?"

"Follow me," Pharaoh instructed deeply, "we have now entered into the realm of the monsters. Do not allow yourselves to become separated the monsters can be quite dangerous and could capture you into the Darkness."

As the eight companions walked the wizards could barely keep their eyes off of the surroundings. Everywhere darkness seemed to be present and it had inspired a fear that was unfamiliar to them.

Kingsley reached for his wand out of his robes, albeit shaking as the shadows gathering were enough to make him nervous. He caught the gaze of the Pharaoh on his wand, who shook his head at him.

"Trust me," he confirmed, "that won't be of any use to you, and it may actually draw the attention of the monsters."

"Are we supposed to find Black somewhere here? If there even is a here and there that exists in this realm." Moody questioned. "Is there even an end?"

"There has been… unrest in this world in recent days and there could be any number of –causes." Everyone had some idea of what cause he was referring to. "However this is an infinitely dangerous place to tread for those of weak wills and unprepared minds."

"What hope is there that Sirius is safe or even alive?" Remus asked wearily.

"That would depend," trying to answer honestly, "hopefully he has not come across any of the more – aggressive monsters."

"Sirius Black was most probably unconscious when he fell through the veil and into the Shadow Realm of monsters, he may very well still be in such a state." Albus informed Pharaoh who gave a small smile.

"Then there may very well be some hope for him. However being in the realm for so long may have taken an incredible toll on him, but at the very least he has been less likely to encounter a monster and the most danger would be drawing attention for the Shadows to take you." The wizards' faces gained some hope as they were enlightened of the situation especially Remus, though Snape was still wary of the surroundings of darkness and barely heard what was said. As the group continued walking something caught the eye of Isis.

"Pharaoh," she whispered. Everyone turned to where Isis had had laid eyes upon. Two figures of shadow gliding amongst themselves slowly – and below them, a very skinny man that lay unmoving.

Sirius.

Remus completely froze, he could hardly believe he was seeing his friend again and could barely gather his thoughts. It was as if time had frozen and he could barely notice the alien realm he had stepped into. Dumbledore and the other wizards also seemed rooted to the spot not just at seeing Sirius but at the two dark creatures that were gliding above their friend.

However both creatures seemed oblivious to the figure lying below them but seemed to be drawn to the very spot. The Pharaoh nodded to his Priests who understood and all three of their golden objects the – Millennium items – began to glow.

Assessing the situation he decided the course of actions that would be best to keep the wizards most out of harms way. He was facing two monsters; one Demon and another Undead. Fighting would not be an issue and not take any real effort, but calling upon his Elusive Black Magician would draw too much attention for more monsters and that would cause danger to the wizards. As much as he preferred his most loyal servant monster to deal with the threat, he knew even the Gilfar Demon would be too risky to use. Carefully considering his move he summoned his monster.

"I call forth: Baffomet who shall bring Phantom Mythical Beast King Gazelle." he called to his monsters.

A portal seemed to gradually appear and two creatures bounded in front of their master. One of the monsters was a winged creature with two large horns sprouting from its head and a slightly gnarled face and the other was a very dark and formidable appearing beast with a long black mane.

"Attack and engage, my monsters, but take care not to harm the weak being nearby." The Pharaoh instructed.

One of the monsters flew off, while the other moved in a blur almost untraceable to the naked eye. The two monsters surrounding Sirius realized the arrival of the Pharaoh's monsters, the demon was caught off guard and was unable to defend itself against the swift assault of the Phantom Beast and was sent reeling backward. The Undead monster felt the strike of the winged Demons claw. However the Pharaoh knew that the particular undead monster was unphased by mere brute force.

Something else had also caught Pharaoh's attention and more monsters, mostly the skeletal Undead were approaching. It seemed his plan to not draw attention had failed. Instructing Shadi to guard against those who made an attempt against the wizards, Isis joined in the fray summoning her own monster.

"Kelbek, I summon you." Isis said as her monster appeared. The humanoid monster Isis had summoned immediately went about fighting off the skeletons.

Despite the increase of monsters they were now facing Pharaoh knew to stick with his plan to steer clear over using monsters with too much strength, they weren't necessary defending against the mass of weak creatures. However with the shadow cloaked demon still present despite being overpowered by his beast Gazelle, its ability would prevent the Pharaohs use of traps for now. It was not helped when more monsters mainly random Undead began to rise from the ground and swarm.

Perhaps now he needed more monsters but then he remembered the friend of Albus who could be caught in the crossfire. He needed to evacuate Black from the skirmish of monsters.

"Curse of Dragon, take flight!" hearing its master call for it, the large but slender dragon landed near the Pharaoh. Mounting the dragon Pharaoh summoned more monsters.

"I summon, Elf Swordsman, advance on the undead." A humanoid monster wielding a sword rose and the warrior went about breaking through the line of monsters. "And Holy Elf defend the wizards." As another mystical creature was brought and this one stood to block the wizards from attacks. Isis also began to sense a need for more strength.

"Zolga, come forth." With that another of Isis' human-like monsters joined the fight.

"Now, Baffomet my demon and Gazelle my beast I activate Fusion to combine both of you to form Winged Phantom Mythical Beast Chimera." And with his words the two monsters melded to form a ferocious looking beast with two heads.

Pharaoh's dragon took flight with him aboard and aimed itself towards the unmoving form of Sirius Black. As a creature placed itself in the way of their path Pharaoh commanded:

"Curse of Dragon; Dragon Flame," and as the flames of the dragon cast the skeleton away, the dragon landed and the Pharaoh attended to the weak man at his feet. Placing his hand on the skinny mans body he felt …and found a pulse – very weak indeed but still there. Gathering him in his arms they flew back towards the group. After landing Pharaoh and the priests sensed a monster of more strength.

Pharaoh turned to the monster and almost smiled, inwardly criticizing himself for not noticing how he could have easily taken care of the majority of the monsters. The Beast Chimera glided beside Pharaoh prepared to confront the new undead monster. Pharaoh knew that Chimera was enough to contain the undead creature's strength, however he knew of its ability to manipulate attacks and he eyed the first monster that they had confronted first, the one that couldn't be handled with strength alone. He summoned the creature that he needed.

"I call upon the Exclusivity Virus." Now he had the creature necessary. It may not have had the same strength as Chimera or Curse of Dragon but it could rid them of near every monster opposing them.

"I activate its special ability and it shall do away with the undead." Upon the Pharaoh's call to wipe away the undead, each of the undead monsters fell to the effect of the Virus. The remaining demon backed away, watching the monsters fall beside it.

"Be gone Hunting Grim Reaper, before my monsters decide to find you a threat." He deeply warned the demon and it glided away.

A silence past as a temporary wave of relief passed through the wizards as the immediate threat was over. However they soon realized that they still had a situation at hand with Sirius, despite the elation that Sirius was live and well, if they did not act quickly he wouldn't survive.

Without a word the Pharaoh and the Priests began chanting and before long they found themselves back in the palace chamber, in the exact same place before they had entered the Realm of Monsters and light was shining again. Although it had seemed like an eternity since they felt the light. Oddly each of the wizards felt a peculiar sense of exhaustion…

"We must attend to your friend immediately or he will fade, please gather with me, together we can dispel the shadows plaguing him." Pharaoh interjected breaking the silence. Again the Pharaoh and Priest began chanting spells and as a divine light filled the chamber a figure formed in front of their eyes. It appeared to be the Holy Elf that had protected them earlier in the Shadow Realm.

"Holy Elf's Healing." The Egyptians said in unison.

A light drew strength from all those in the chamber and from the inscriptions of monsters that appeared on the walls. Some of these monsters had aided them in saving Sirius. Gradually his breathing became stronger and some of the color returned to his face as his inner strength stabilized. Finally when the light began to fade, the Pharaoh spoke up.

"Being in the shadows for so long has weakened his body, mind and his soul, but he has spirit, though he must rest for some time." He informed them.

Dumbledore appreciated all Pharaoh had done to help them, giving him his greatest thanks and then that didn't even take into consideration what they had asked of him for the future. Both the Pharaoh and the Headmaster had gained a silent respect for one another.

"Isis could you see our friends to rest? I am sure they are tired and need their strength for the journey. Shadi and I will take care of their friend Sirius." He instructed. Both Priests bowed before going about their instructions. Reluctantly Remus allowed them to take Sirius in their care, he was alive after all that had not yet entirely sunk in but nevertheless it would be all the more clear when he awoke. Albus trusted the Pharaoh rightfully _Remus thought to himself_, there was no doubt that he had saved Sirius and that was what mattered for the moment.

"Thank you Yuugi." Dumbledore said gratefully to which the Pharaoh nodded.

As Isis led them to their rooms, Dumbledore asked questions of the venture they had undertaken and of the Pharaoh. They found Isis to be quite pleasant, gentle and polite.

"The Pharaoh although may appear young, he is quite wise." Isis explained in a dreamy and soft voice. "He is experienced in Shadow Games but he is also good of heart, although there come times when he can draw from darkness. For most of the time I have known him he has taught me much, such as using my own intuition along with my powers of foresight."

"I notice your gold objects play a part in your performance of magic." Moody said out of interest.

"Our Sennen or Millennium items are indeed a key to our powers in magic." She acknowledged as they reached the rooms. "You may rest here tonight," she gestured towards the rooms, "I imagine that your friend may be able to travel with you."

"We have a war to fight and the sooner we deal with it the better." Snape said curtly before entering, leaving everyone but Albus with a puzzled look on their face.

"Wait!" Remus stopped Isis and she turned around. "What do you feel about the Pharaoh leaving you to help us?" he asked.

"I have always trusted the Pharaohs judgment and perception, he believes that is the best course of action and he has never failed me." She said with a small smile. "Now rest…" she continued gently.

After much struggle Harry in his room in Privet Drive, finally fell asleep, knowing in the morning he would be leaving the Dursley's for now to go to Grimmauld Place. Something still troubled him that the war would reach new climaxes and that he would fight the enemy whether by choice of fate or the fact that he would choose to. Not far into his sleep did he find himself in dreams of shadows and darkness and knew the war was escalating.

Meanwhile the Pharaoh walked in the shadows and darkness of the Monster Realm, contemplating the fate that his new friends and allies would face. The encounter today had been minor and hopefully that's all they would face. However a sight he just come across worried him greatly. He had passed the Egyptian God monsters; Ra, Osiris and Obelisk. Something seemed amiss as if parts of them had been extracted and taken. It seemed there might be more danger at hand then he first realized. If the God monsters were involved more in the monster world might have been at stake than he initially thought.


End file.
